


Escape Reality

by TF_Pratchet



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anger, Brooding, Captivity, Command Mission, Grumpy Megatron, Hostage Situations, Imprisonment, Insults, Leadership, Major Character Injury, Mid-Canon, Mood Swings, Multi, Music Creation, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Surprises, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bias, containment, good news
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF_Pratchet/pseuds/TF_Pratchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has a pleasant surprise for Megatron—although, for the surprise itself, "pleasant" may be something of a stretch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Reality

“What have you to report, Soundwave?” Megatron sighed, steepling his fingers on the computer console as his TIC entered the control room and came to stand behind his chair. He truly did hope for some good news; all morning while Soundwave had been gone, the jet trines had taken it as permission to be incompetent and rabble-rousing. Of course Megatron had stopped them in their tracks, but it had left him in a distinctly poor mood.

“ _Mission: successful_.”

These two blunt words turned Megatron around to face him. Soundwave stood at full height, seeming proud of what he had accomplished. Ravage, sitting by his right foot, held this stance also.

“You have them?” Megatron demanded, already starting to feel his anger ebb away. Who cared about Starscream when he had Soundwave—and Soundwave had _them_?

“ _Contained in brig_ ,” Soundwave confirmed, gesturing for Megatron to follow him. If it had been anyone else, Megatron would have been miffed that they thought he couldn’t remember the way, but this was Soundwave. He could let it slide.

Much to his disappointment, Megatron didn’t often enter the brig; it was endlessly difficult to get his hands on those slippery Autobots. That was why he hadn’t trusted this mission to anyone else. In fact, he hadn’t even told Starscream that Soundwave was leaving. All he could do was hope that Starscream wouldn’t throw one of his fits about it later, but it was a slim hope. Megatron glowered momentarily as the brig’s outer doors slid open, revealing the stasis cells within. Three were aglow with energy containment bars and behind them…

“Excellent, Soundwave!” he exclaimed gleefully, to which Soundwave inclined his head modestly and stepped aside so he could enter.

Two of the three prisoners looked up, faces darker than Megatron could ever remember seeing them. He raised his eyebrows dubiously at their silence.

“Nothing to say?” he questioned, glancing at the captive to his far right. “Not even anything to play?” He chuckled gently, folding his arms over his chest.

“Nothing you’d wanna hear, you bootlegged burnout,” Blaster answered through clenched teeth, struggling against his stasis cuffs that held his hands behind his back and inhibited transformation.

Megatron felt a rush of anger at his words and snapped at the middle cell, “You ought to control your subordinate before he finds himself on Hook’s dissection table!”

At the threat, Jazz’s visor flashed a darker color than usual, the only indication of menace on his calm visage. He threw a look to his left in Blaster’s direction, stilling the comm. officer almost instantly. Megatron tilted his head, somewhat impressed, and then indicated the third cell to his left, where Soundwave stood watching the occupant.

“You ought to take a cue from this one, Blaster; he’s being nice and quiet.” Megatron glanced at Soundwave with a toothy grin which, of course, wasn’t returned, but he felt his assistant’s EM field flux slightly with amused agreement.

“Hey, man,” Jazz finally spoke, rising to his feet and approaching the energy bars. “Who knows why you captured him along with us, but if you want him in a condition for whatever your master plan is, you better get him some medical attention!”

“And risk him releasing his power on my base?! I’m not a bit-brain as you seem to think, Jazz,” Megatron spat, moving past Soundwave and crouching in front of the far left cell. Narrowing his optics, he studied the Minibot lying on the floor.

Windcharger was unconscious, half-curled into himself, which hid some of the fresh energon splashes scattered across his person. His arms had been secured against his chest, but it was his hands with which Megatron was concerned. He was glad to see that Soundwave had encased them as thoroughly as possible, so they couldn’t even be seen inside the layers of lead and cybertroid alloy. But would it contain the magnetism that had proven its hazardous capabilities time and again against the Decepticons?

As much as Megatron hated to think about it, the little one could very well be the most dangerous.

“But don’t worry,” Megatron picked up the conversation again after a minute or two. “When my plan is put into action, he will no longer feel the need for a medic. In fact, he won’t even _think_ about it.”

Jazz’s lips tightened around the edges and Megatron sensed that he was calculating, going through a mental list of what he might be up to. It would have been amusing if it hadn’t been a risk; Jazz was far sharper than most would believe.

“You’ll know what it is soon enough,” Megatron informed him. “In fact, since you’re so eager to know, why don’t we begin now? Soundwave, are you prepared?”

“ _Affirmative, Megatron. Priming all systems_.”

“You see, Jazz,” Megatron began casually, pacing back and forth in front of the three cells, “you, Blaster, and Windcharger all carry a special gift.” He paused meaningfully, a smirk darkening his face which on any other face would have brightened it. “You are all three _attuned_. I’ve seen you all on a whim use concord, discord—energy waves—as a weapon against us. I think it’s high time they were used against _you_.”

Jazz’s mouth opened in alarm so blatant that Megatron burst out laughing just as Soundwave transformed into tape deck form and began to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this plot bunny hopping around in my head for some time now and this is the first time I got a chance to write it down. ^^; I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but please comment and tell me what you think so far! Rating may change.


End file.
